


【新愛父子向】要感激孩子不讓你擔憂

by Lovesss



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, boruto125衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: “你醒來之前，我愛羅舅舅就來接新希出院了。”寫的是這個出院過程。
Relationships: Gaara & Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 6





	【新愛父子向】要感激孩子不讓你擔憂

**Author's Note:**

> “你醒來之前，我愛羅舅舅就來接新希出院了。”寫的是這個出院過程。

比起上次来的时候，木叶的医院进步很多。

并非评价医疗技术，在该领域木叶是最好的。我爱罗的感慨乃是针对警卫，他在每一层楼都能看到警备部队的人，在暗处。明处是年轻下忍，干劲十足的看谁都是可疑份子。如果当年就有如此的警卫，他来杀洛克李的时候会麻烦一点。

今天他不是来杀人的。当然不是。我爱罗不做这种事很多年了。

他站在病床边低头看着自己的孩子，或多或少觉得恍若隔世。

医生说伤势已被完善的处理，但是透支查克拉到昏厥的程度之后，新希的经脉需要滋养，他在被灌下卝药之后会睡得很沉。这就是为何我爱罗走进病房，拿着玻璃瓶去接水将医院门口买的花插进去，又在床边看了他半天，新希都没有醒。

他给了新希一副重担。我爱罗自知。

不行、还不够、你能做得更好──我爱罗他从未说过这类的话，他本身，身为风影展现的姿态，以及他对忍者的定义，就足够让崇拜他的少年倍感压力。

让新希执行一个对手是大筒木的任务，即使不是正面冲突，是不是也太过份了？是的，就像曾经他的父亲将他做为毁灭木叶的王牌使用一般过份。

所以一旦能够动弹，得到医生不太情愿的出院许可，我爱罗便立刻赶来木叶。诚然木叶已经传讯告知，新希情况良好未受重伤，而砂隐其实需要他处理近几日积压的事务，我爱罗仍然没有犹豫的让人安排了雷车。

就像将危险的任务讬给新希时，身为父亲他不感到心虚。此时他执意优先为了新希前往邻国，同样不认为自己有愧于职责。我爱罗可以用一切锺爱的事物保证，无论做为风影或父亲，他都尽了自己的全部。

新希仍然在沉睡。

脸部的油彩被抹干净，平时支棱的头发软软散在枕头上，他的吐息稳定，比起伤后休养，更像是普通的安睡着。

我爱罗用手背在他额上贴了贴，又轻触太阳穴，那里的血管没有凸起，平缓稳定的搏动让人安心。如果他不是被人在脸上摸来摸去都没有知觉，就更好了。

“唔。”新希忽然呻卝吟一声，然后，没有任何戏剧性的停顿，他直接睁开了眼睛。我爱罗正从上方低头看着他，双方目光一碰，他升起了扰人好眠的心虚感。

“要喝水么？”他问。

新希的眼睛只在睁眼的那一下睁得最大，跟著就逐渐阖起，眼珠没有转动，目光朦胧的仰躺着。几秒之后他从被窝里伸出手，向上，或者说是向着我爱罗去搆，但是半途就落回床上，只在空气里虚虚抓了一下。

“……”我爱罗弯下腰，将手指搭上他的手捥，发现脉搏没有变化，他不是真的清醒。

新希抓卝住他的手。

我爱罗试探了一下，发现被药力控制的少年握得不紧，能轻易挣脱，想必新希也不会被惊醒。

但他没有那么做，而是拉过一旁的椅子坐下。新希仍然松松抓着他的手，他用了一小会回忆起似曾相识的感觉从何而来：襁褓里的外甥，也曾用相似的力道握住他的手指。那个小婴儿也长大了，我爱罗刚才去看他的时候，鹿代正在病床上百无聊赖的打游戏，看见他没大没小的说：舅舅你随便坐，我就不站起来了……

“父亲。”

呓语般的，新希闭着眼，嘴唇微张，离昏睡只有嘴角一道口水印的距离。可能是刚才确实“看见”了我爱罗，或是能感觉到身边有熟悉的存在，他总之唸出了正确的人。

“是我。”我爱罗回应。

新希掀起眼皮，向着声音来的方向转过脸。他缓缓翻了个身变成侧躺，用没有握着什么的那只手拉紧薄被。

他的手掌温暖，多半不觉得空调太凉，我爱罗仍然拉开窗廉，让正午前的怡人阳光越过玻璃与窗台，洒在新希的背脊上。当然这个任务由砂子完成，他本人仍然待在床边。

“嗯……”新希哼出不明的声音，半埋在被子里嘟嚷什么。

尽管不是真的想得到回答，我爱罗问：“你说什么？”

嘟嚷声大了一点，竖得老高的忍者耳朵听清少年说的是：“我现在就起床……”

“继续睡吧。”我爱罗说，“这不是家里，是木叶的医院。你现在要做的是休息。”

“……医院？”新希皱起眉，眼球在眼皮下快速转动， “您在医院……那个人打伤您了？”他一度挣扎著睁开眼，没说完一句话又闭上了，“……还有伯父……”

看来他还记得他们先前面对的危机，饶是如此新希仍然称不上清醒，他甚至没能捋清“因为他住院，所以我爱罗才会在医院”这个简单的逻辑。

“我没有受伤。”我爱罗说，他的症状和新希差不多，属于查克拉透支，区別在身为成人已经不需要也用不上额外的保养了。“勘九郎也没有大碍。他很快就会恢复，不用担心。”

你才是最被担心的那个。我爱罗没把这句话说出来。浦氏突破封印时他在数十里外也有所感应，这个必然的结果来得比预期早。希望自己能做得比一次封印更多，这是我爱罗的最后一个想法，他同时在胸口的又一轮绞痛中失去意识。

如果不是宇智波佐助赶到，那后果……

我爱罗的字典里没有“不堪设想”，考虑任务失败的可能损失是基本素养。

他面无表情的看着正前方的一个矮柜，上面整齐的放着新希的忍具与衣物。那么新希会死。他向自己指出这个显而易见的事实。

不后悔并不代表事后不会心有余悸。如果新希真的死去，我爱罗倒是不会害怕，会有太多事需要他处理：砂隐的下一代、风影的继任人选、血继限界的(三代风影之后又一次)丟失……以及剧烈的痛苦。它们会一起塞满他，连悲伤的空间都不留下。

稍早之前他已郑重的向宇智波佐助道过谢。

“叫新希是吗，你的儿子。”被道谢的人这么说，平淡的语气里听不出什么，但其中的干脆俐落多年不变，“虽然不知道具体过程，看现场的战斗遗迹，他做得很好。”

有太多人向我爱罗夸过新希，这可能是最不含客套与刻意的一次。没等他说什么，宇智波佐助又接着问：“你怎么看，你认为下一代能守住这个世界吗？”

“当然。”

“即使在大筒木这样的敌人面前？”

“……客观来说，即使是你和鸣人，面对大筒木全族也没有胜算……”我爱罗说，“但是，身为忍者，我们拥有的是这个世界最强的力量，比谁都更应该有改写命运的勇气。如果连我们都放弃抵抗，接受失败，还称其是实力悬殊下必然的现实……这个世界，就没有未来可言了。”

“这样啊。”宇智波佐助转过身背向他，隐隐约约的似乎还哼了一声，“我不知道你以前怎么会是那个样子，也不知道后来怎么变成这个样子。不过，你说的话，其实我一直都还算认同。”

……就是说，包括“憎恨就是力量”这一类错误的发言，他在十二岁时也是认同的？我爱罗在他消失后又呆了一会，非常后知后觉的发现，当年宇智波佐助叛逃，他可能是诱因之一。

那真是……太糟了。

不过也正是沿着那些坎坷的路，他们来到这个还不错的现在。当孩子躺在医院里，不会在半梦半醒间发现父母不在身旁，然后才想起他们早已死去。

所以对与错总是在轮流出现，只要人还活着。

我爱罗抿起嘴唇，握着新希的手紧了紧

这惊动了新希，他在病床上微微抽卝动了一下，又开始呓语：“父亲受伤了……”

“我没有受伤。”我爱罗很有耐心，一向如此，“每个人都很好。你一清醒，我们就能回家。”

这句话比戳新希一下更有效，他立刻睁开眼，脸上和眼里都写著没睡醒，却把重点抓得很好：“回家……”

“嗯。”我爱罗看了眼时钟，“医生说，你会在六到八小时内清醒。”

“但我醒了。”新希说，竟然用困倦柔软的声音表现出了不满：“我醒了呀。”

你清醒时可不会“呀”得这么长……即使在你还更小的时候。也许我们需要加强抗药的训练？

我爱罗没有选择继续劝哄他入睡，他意识到了什么，“新希，你想出院吗？”

迟钝的眨眼，新希点着下巴，头发在枕上磨擦出轻柔的沙沙声。

思忖之后，我爱罗发现这是可行的。新希需要睡一觉，这在他投宿的旅店也能完成，何况，此行他带了几个护卫，都是医疗忍者。他们能照顾新希。

“你确定吗？”他又问了一次。得到阖上眼的新希好几次点头后，他将他的手塞回被子底下，“我去办理出院。”我爱罗轻声说，“现在先放开我。我很快回来。”

然而重获自卝由之后，我爱罗并未去办理什么手续，甚至没有离开这间病房。他来到橱柜前收拾新希的随身物品，有个陌生的卷轴，短暂研究之后他发现里头收纳著砂铁，再一次默默向宇智波佐助捎去感谢。

东西不多，医院提供的小型提袋就足够装下。收拾好之后我爱罗回去坐在床沿，扶起半是配合，半是任人摆布的新希，拉过他的手臂环住颈部，背着他站了起来。

十二岁的年轻忍者，还没有他小时候背的葫芦重，而且葫芦没有手脚，不会自行抱住他。我爱罗发现背负一个人其实很轻松，也不是每件力气活都需要砂子来执行，不过，这多半仍然会是他首次与最后一次背着新希。

当他走出医院，护卫都露出了吃惊乃至惊恐的表情。“哇啊……”年轻的医忍感叹著，“风影大人竟然……需要我们来背吗？”

“不用。”我爱罗侧过头，看着整个趴在肩头的孩子，脸庞松懈，微张的嘴还在呢呢喃喃什么。或者那只是鼾声？

“新希大人果然还是小鬼呢。”他们都看出新希正在昏睡，没有刻意压低音量的笑着说。

“这个样子不是很可爱嘛，要是村子里那些小女孩看到了──”

“哈哈，有一半尖叫声会是冲著风影大人去的。”

“这次也完成了艰难的任务，果然累坏了。”有人说了句比较正经的话，“不过新希大人一向都很优秀。”

“是啊，新希很优秀。”我爱罗微微一笑，是今日的第一个。他往旅馆的方向走，刚才努力活泼的部下们跟在后面，眼神乱飞，我爱罗只当作不知道，头也不回的提醒：“新希醒来后，別和他提起这件事。”

身后齐齐的应答里，我爱罗背着他的孩子，对自己说，新希确实很优秀，但那与他能完成多少任务、击败多少敌人没有关系。

他从危险中活下来，没有让我爱罗失去他。是他给了我爱罗机会，能够笑着向他说“辛苦了”。

我爱罗为此由衷的感激。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 125的老愛慈愛氣場全開，中忍考試期間卻只對守鶴有笑意，對新希一直是沒有表情的注視。也許他在考試期間開了公事模式吧......125看見崽沒事太高興了。
> 
> 給新希派任務的老愛姿態意外的柔軟，他是會感激自己擁有這麼個乖孩子的個性吧。


End file.
